


Deans Girl

by SuperDestielNatural21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confusion, Drama, F/M, Heartbreak, Jealous Brother/ Ex, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDestielNatural21/pseuds/SuperDestielNatural21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah Smith is a sexy, beautiful, and clever Hunter from Chicago. Her life is going nowhere until she meets Dean Winchester, a scruffy, sexy man with a passion for Saving People.</p>
<p>Hannah takes an instant disliking to Dean and the arrogant and stingy ways he learnt during his years of Hunting.</p>
<p>However, when a Demon tries to tourture Hannah, Dean springs to the rescue. Hannah begins to notice that Dean is actually rather charming at heart.</p>
<p>But, the pressures of Dean's job as a Hunter leave him blind to Hannah's affections and Hannah takes up Doing what is right to try and distract herself</p>
<p>Finally, Sam , threatens to come between them, Dean has to act fast. But will they ever find the sensational love that they deserve?</p>
<p>P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deans Girl

Hi my name is Hannah and I have been a Hunter for many years. And this is my story on how I feel in love with Dean Winchester.


End file.
